Whispy Woods
Whispy Woods is a sentient tree, and the first boss encountered in the Kirby series of video games. He is sometimes seen to be in the allegiance of King Dedede. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Flowey the Flower Vs. Whispy Woods (Completed) * Petey Piranha VS Whispy Woods * Tree Rex vs. Whispy Woods (Completed) * Woodman VS Whispy Woods (Abandoned) * Yellow Devil Vs Whispy Woods (Completed) As Clanky Woods W/ Haltmann * Haltmann Works Company VS The Shroob Army (Abandoned) * President Haltmann vs Grey Mann Battles Royale * Kirby's Return to Dreamland Boss Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) *Groot (Marvel) *Treebeard (Lord of the Rings) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) History Whispy Woods is not a unique creature, but is actually a member of a species of intelligent trees. Whispy, though, is the oldest tree in his forest of Dream Land, and is its king. Whispy is neither good nor evil, but focuses everything on protecting his forest. As such, at some times he appears wise and kind to people, and at other he appears short tempered and even violent. He will do everything he thinks necessary to protect his forest. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Species - Ancient Tree * Age - Unknown * Height - Taller than Kirby * Weight - Unknown * Aliases - The Larkspur Liar Appearance Whispy is a large apple tree with a lush crown full of bright leaves and apples. He has an animated “face” that is composed of spike of a nose with two holes above for eyes, and another hole below for a mouth. 'Physicality' * Strength **In the anime, sent King Dedede and Escargoon flying across a field with a single swing of Dedede's hammer **Has hurt the likes of Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandanna Waddle Dee **Has damaged the Tankbot **Is heavy enough to cartoonishly flatten Kirby **In the anime, with his roots, can easily lift and restrain Kirby, Tiff and Tuff at the same time ***Has also done this with King Dedede and Escargoon * Speed **Can keep up with Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandanna Waddle Dee in combat **Is not immobile as he can use his roots to walk around **Can jump into the air to travel great distances * Durability **Has survived many fights against Kirby **Has also survived fights against the likes of King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandanna Waddle Dee **Survived a fight against the Tankbot **Survived a fight against 10 Kirbys twice ***In the second fight, tanked a large number of lasers fired at him **In the anime, can regrow his body from a single apple Powers and Abilities * Fruit - Whispy has an array of different fruits that grow in his branches. He can drop these fruits, causing damage to an opponent. ** Apples – The most common fruit on Whispy, he can drop these very large apples on an opponent, or send them rolling into the opponent. ** Poisonous apples – These are even worse, as they release a toxic cloud that can incapacitate or kill an opponent if it is inhaled. ** Spiked balls – These brightly colored spheres (some larger than others) are covered with spikes. They bounce along the ground, and cause damage whenever they touch an opponent. ** Spiked Gordos – These are similar to the spiked balls, but they have eyes and seem to be semi-intelligent. ** Worms – These spikey insects apparently cause some biting damage. * Air ** Air bullets – These super-accelerated blasts of air cause damage, and even push opponents away. ** Tornadoes – These small tornadoes spun out of Whispy’s mouth cause even more damage than the bullets. * Spinning - Whispy can spin rapidly in place, dropping more items than normal. * Roots - Whispy can use his roots to stab enemies from under the ground, as legs to move forward when angered, as arms to grab hold of enemies and use them as a barrier to trap them. * Body Manipulation - Whispy can grow and shrink in size. He can also grow segments of wood which allow him to grow in height and cover parts of his body with spikes or mushrooms for defense. * Face Manipulation - Whispy can his face, making him appear like a normal tree. * Inhale - Whispy can inhale enemies akin to Kirby. After doing this, he then clews on them before spitting them back out. * Vines - Whispy can grow vines at will which have sharp-spiked balls which can damage enemies on touch. * Bombs - Whispy can drop bombs onto enemies which explode on them. 'Minions' * Waddle Dee - Waddle Dee can sometimes fall out of Whispy's branches to run and jump at enemies. * Como - A spider-like enemy that can drop out of Whispy's branches while hanging on a thread of string, able to spit silk webs at enemies before retreating back up. * Gordo - A indestructible spike ball that Whispy can grow and drop onto enemies. * Bronto Burt - A winged creature that flies at enemies in a zig-zag, "V" or a vertical-lined formation. * Scarfy - An aggressive life-form that when angered, chases their enemies before exploding. Whispy can drop these when in his Revenge/EX-form. * Bug - A ordinary bug that can drop onto enemies from Whispy's branches. Bigger purple versions can also be dropped by him. * Whispy Woods Jr. - There's at least three of these existing. They can jump around the area and can only attack by firing air puffs like Whispy. 'Alternate Forms' * Whispy's Revenge/Whispy Woods EX - Whispy became much more aggressive, gaining the ability to spin around his body at rapid speeds. His attacks now deal more damage and can drop Gordos more often. * Sky-High Whispy Woods - Whispy transforms into this form after coating himself with metal, becoming much more durable due to his metal body. He also attacks much more often and can summon small creatures called Barampa's to attack enemies by whistling. * Yggy Woods - Whispy becomes much older by covering himself with black splotches. He can drop rotten cherries instead of apples, larger exploding apples and various different enemies. In his second phase, he can drop hordes of cherries, some Blados that roll across the ground and can squish enemies by jumping on them. He can also shoot more puffs of air as well. * Flowery Woods - Whispy flowers himself up and can launch pollen boulders, flower blades and is able to extend his vines. He can also turn into his DX form to attack enemies by extending his roots instead of vines and whirling at them. * Twin Woods - Whispy can duplicate himself into a conjoined twin, able to switch pieces of their trunk and drop bugs that can't be inhaled and Gordos. * Clanky Woods - Whispy transforms into a robotic version of himself, able to attack enemies by drilling and shooting missiles at enemies. 'Feats' *Along with Kracko, is the most recurring Kirby boss *Fought against Kirby multiple times and survived *Has fought against Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee at the same time *Once defeated Kirby in the anime *In the anime, rules over the forest *Recreated an entire forest with nothing but apples *Has guarded one of the Sparkling Stars twice *Once guarded one of the Star Rod fragments *Guarded a crystal shard *Somehow survived a point-blank explosion (which he may have created?) in Kirby 64's defeat animation *Guarded the oars that belonged to the Lor Starcutter 'Faults' *Is mostly a pacifist though he is not afraid to fight *Mostly stays in place when in combat **Has stopped doing this in recent fights however *Has still lost to Kirby every other time they have fought *Can be killed by being cut down and set on fire Gallery WhispywoodsKDL3.png|Woods when enraged Screenshot_2016-04-28_at_6_33_48_PM.png|Clanky Woods File:Whispy's_Revenge.png|Whispy Woods EX File:Flowery_Woods.jpg|Flowery Woods File:Sky_High_Whispy_Woods.jpg|Sky High Whispy Woods File:Yggy_Woods.jpg|Yggy Woods Category:Villains Category:Kirby Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Nature Users Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Home Console Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Tree Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Missile User Category:Summoners Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Drill Users Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Bombers Category:Air Manipulator Category:Size Changers Category:Poison Users